


Inking the Dragon

by leela_cat (Leela), veridari



Series: Dragon's Ink [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Digital Art, Dragons, M/M, Romance, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leela/pseuds/leela_cat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/veridari/pseuds/veridari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One evening, just before closing, a hooded and cloaked man enters Charlie's studio. Draco Malfoy wants a tattoo. The only problem is that he already has one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inking the Dragon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dragon's Ink](https://archiveofourown.org/works/78730) by [Leela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leela/pseuds/Leela). 



> Based on leela_cat's marvelous fic [Dragon's Ink](http://leela-cat.insanejournal.com/55679.html#cutid1), I had _far_ too much fun playing with ~~Draco's chest~~ tattoos and freckles and dragons. The imagery she gave me to play with in this scene just made me squeal time after time.

[ ](http://www.flickr.com/photos/39154487@N07/4374471918/)


End file.
